1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which has a facsimile function.
2. Description of the Background Art
An automatic printing function is incorporated in a digital copying machine having the facsimile function. The automatic printing function allows the digital copying machine to automatically print out an original received by a memory through the facsimile function as well as a facsimile communication management report. However, such a copying machine is provided with only one printer, so that the automatic printing function may impedes operations by an operator such as the one related to copying and the one related to printing of a report created independently in the copying machine by manual operation.
A digital copying machine has been proposed which has a function of inhibiting the automatic printing for a prescribed period after the operator operated an operation panel, in order to prevent impediment by the automatic printing function to the operation by the operator.
In the conventional digital copying machine having the function of inhibiting automatic printing, automatic printing is excessively inhibited by the operation by the operator. Actually, the operation by the operator is impeded by the automatic printing operation only when, for example, the operator performs an operation related to copying or an operation related to printing of a report or the like by manual operation in facsimile mode (manual printing).
However, in the conventional digital copying machine described above, the automatic printing is similarly inhibited even if the operator carries out other operations related to, for example, reading of an original document to be transmitted. Accordingly, the operator is kept waiting until the automatic printing starts. In other words, even if the operator performs a manual operation which is not impeded by the start of the automatic printing, the automatic printing is inhibited unnecessarily.
One object of the present invention is, in an image processing apparatus, not to inhibit automatic printing unnecessarily.
Another object of the present invention is, in an image processing apparatus, to inhibit automatic printing only when a function related to printing operation is set.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of image processing which does not inhibit automatic printing unnecessarily.
Above objects of the present invention are achieved by an image processing apparatus including following components. An image processing apparatus according to the present invention includes:
a first setting unit for setting a function related to printing operation;
a second setting unit for setting a function related to facsimile transmission;
a printer for performing printing based on image data;
a transmission unit for transmitting the image data to an external apparatus;
an automatic printing unit for allowing the printer to automatically perform printing operation irrespective of the setting by the first setting unit;
a determining unit for determining whether the setting is made by the first setting unit or by the second setting unit; and
an automatic printing controller for inhibiting performance of automatic printing operation if it is determined that the setting is made by the first setting unit, and for permitting automatic printing operation if it is determined that the setting is made by the second setting unit.
The setting of a function is determined, and automatic printing is inhibited if a function related to printing operation is set. On the other hand, automatic printing is permitted if a function related to facsimile transmission operation is set. As a result, automatic printing is not inhibited unnecessarily in an image processing apparatus.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes:
an input unit for setting an operation of the image processing apparatus;
a transmission unit for transmitting image data to an external apparatus;
a printer for performing printing based on the image data;
an automatic printing unit for allowing the printer to perform printing operation automatically irrespective of the setting by the input unit;
a determining unit for determining whether an operation related to printing or an operation related to facsimile transmission is set by the input unit; and
an automatic printing controller for inhibiting performance of automatic printing operation if it is determined that an operation related to printing is set, and for permitting automatic printing operation if it is determined that an operation related to facsimile transmission is set.
The input setting of the operation is determined, and automatic printing is inhibited if it is determined that an operation related to printing is set, and automatic printing is permitted if it is determined that an operation related to facsimile transmission is set. As a result, an image processing apparatus is provided in which automatic printing is inhibited only when an operation related to printing is set.
According to further aspect of the present invention, a method of image processing includes the steps of:
setting a function related to printing operation;
setting a function related to facsimile transmission;
performing printing operation based on image data;
transmitting the image data to an external apparatus;
allowing automatic printing operation irrespective of the setting of the function related to printing operation;
determining whether a function related to printing operation is set or related to facsimile transmission is set; and
inhibiting automatic printing operation if it is determined that a function related to a printing operation is set, and permitting automatic printing if it is determined that a function related to facsimile transmission is set.
Determination is made as to whether a function related to printing operation is set or a function related to facsimile transmission is set. If it is determined that a function related to printing operation is set, automatic printing operation is inhibited. On the other hand, if it is determined that a function related to facsimile transmission is set, automatic printing is permitted. As a result, a method for processing an image is provided in which automatic printing is not inhibited unnecessarily.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.